La competencia
by Dream Run
Summary: Aoi Nagisa es una chica sumamente especial, pero qué pasará si debido a esto cuatro de las más ilustres figuras de Ichigo-sha se enfrentan. ONE-SHOT. NagisaxHarem.


**I.**

El verano había llegado y con ello todas las alumnas que tenían planes para las vacaciones dejarían _Ichigo-sha_ durante un tiempo para visitar a sus familiares y disfrutar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones. Pero no todas las alumnas podían disfrutar disfrutar de este privilegio, por diversos motivos algunas alumnas tenían que quedarse en Astraea Hill.

Una de estas alumnas era Amane Ōtori, quien se había quedado en Astraea Hill para poder cuidar de su caballo, Star Bride, debidamente. Amane era una de las chicas más populares no sólo en St. Spica sino en todo Astraea Hill. A menudo se le llama _Príncipe de Spica_ debido a su apariencia un tanto masculina. Siempre había sido una persona callada cosa que la hacía parecer intimidante, hasta que todo eso se vino abajo cuando menos se lo imaginaba.

Amane siempre había tenido el ojo fijado en una alumna muy hermosa y tímida de Spica llamada Hikari Konohana. Aquella chica siempre se paraba escondida entre los árboles y la observaba practicar con su caballo. Amane siempre pensó que aquella tímida chica sería la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, siempre había tenido algo especial que las otras alumnas no tenían y eso la atraía. Pero todo cambió el día en que conoció a aquella chica que estudiaba en Miator y le hizo dar cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba. Aquella chica le hizo darse cuenta de lo que la libertad y la vida significaban realmente. Aquella estudiante de Miator siempre era tan espontánea, tan alegre, podía hacer cualquier cosa que ella se propusiera y eso era algo que hacía que Amane la deseara aún más.

Amane estaba ahora apoyada en una varanda mientras veía a su caballo pasear en la lejanía, soltó un ligero suspiro, había acabado antes de lo esperado y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Caminó hasta donde su caballo estaba y lo agarró por las riendas, a continuación lo llevó hasta el establo. Decidió que lo mejor sería dar un paseo ya que ese día no estaba muy concentrada en nada, siempre de manera inesperada la imagen de aquella chica aparecía frente a sus ojos haciéndola perder el interés en todo lo demás. Ahora se encontraba caminando a través del campus, sin un rumbo fijo, no tenía nada que hacer ni nadie con quien hablar, _si tan solo ella estuvi..._

-Ahí está...-murmuró Amane al observar una silueta inconfundible a lo lejos, y lo mejor era que no la acompañaba aquella compañera suya que siempre se interponía entre las dos cada vez que quería hablarle.

No lo dudó más y empezó a seguirla con la intención de alcanzarla.

Hanazono Shizuma había sido una chica con una vida un tanto liberal, siempre iba de chica en chica en Miator, era la actual Etoile y no había nadie en las tres escuelas que no supiera quien era o deseara estar con ella. Ahora estaba en medio del bosque con una chica que tenía su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un viejo árbol. La chica tenía los ojos medio cerrados y respiraba pesadamente, se notaba que Shizuma había estado jugando con ella un rato. Se inclinó hacia la chica con la intención de besarla cuando de repente se paró en seco a medio camino, ¿por qué?

Porque no era _ella._

Shizuma soltó un chasquido con los labios, frunció su ceño en señal de molestia. Se alejó de la chica y empezó a caminar hacia _Ichigo-sha._

-¿E-Etoile-sama...? -preguntó la chica casi susurrando.

-Lo siento-contestó Shizuma sin girar sin girarse siquiera-, recordé que tengo algo que hacer. Adiós -dijo y empezó se alejó.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así? Seguramente la última vez había sido cuando Kaori estaba viva. No, no era así, ni siquiera con Kaori había estado tan mal. Ella había amado a Kaori con todo su corazón, eso era algo innegable, pero con ella no había estado tan mal como esta chica la tenía. Al principio su plan había sido jugar un poco con la chica transferida y después olvidarla como hacía con todas las chicas en las que se fijaba, pero no pasó mucho hasta que se dio cuenta de que el tiro le había salido por la culata. Casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que con aquella chica el jugar con ella y luego dejarla no iba a funcionar y que tenía que poseerla. Salió de entre los árboles y vio algo que la molestó: era ella pero no estaba sola, estaba siendo seguida por una de las personas que menos quería ver, estaba con la que probablemente era su rival.

Decidió que no iba a darle ese placer.

Rokujō Miyuki, la presidente del consejo estudiantil de Miator había tenido su futuro asegurado desde antes de que naciera. Se supone que cuando saliera de Miator debía casarse con algún pretendiente que su padre le había escogido. Ella se había resignado a este destino ya que había crecido creyendo que tenía que obedecer en todo a sus padre. Hasta que una ayuda externa apareció. Gracias a esta ayuda externa fue capaz de reunir el coraje suficiente para enfrentar a su padre y para su sorpresa, su madre también la apoyaba, ante esto su padre no pudo hacer más que resignarse y anular el compromiso. Miyuki por fin pudo hacer lo que quisiera hacer con su destino por primera vez en su vida. Agarró una pila de papeles y procedió a colocarlos en su sitio, antes de hacer esto miró por la ventana y observó que Shizuma estaba siguiendo a alguien, pero debido a la posición de la ventana no pudo ver de quién se trataba, aunque podía hacerse una idea.

Aoi Nagisa entró a la cafetería sola, su amiga Tamao la había dejado esa misma mañana para ir a visitar a sus padres, aunque le había prometido a la pelirroja que volvería lo más pronto posible para estar con ella. Por lo que Nagisa tendría que pasar ese día sola, cosa que la deprimía.

Se sentó en una de las mesas del lugar con una taza de té. Miró a su alrededor, hacía ya unos meses que había llegado a Miator pero a pesar de eso muchas veces se sentía fuera de lugar, a lo mejor la razón era que ella no venía de una familia como la de la mayoría de las chicas de allí. También estaba Shizuma, que cada vez que la veía nada bueno pasaba, como aquella vez que en el primer día de haber llegado se la encontró por accidente y por poco la besa. También estaba Amane, que desde aquel día en que se cayó al suelo y ella se colocó frente a su rostro y le dijo aquellas palabras tan confusas acerca de las aves y las jaulas, Nagisa no lo había entendido muy bien en ese entonces, pero desde aquel día estar cerca del Príncipe de Spica se había tornado un poco incómodo debido a aquella situación.

-Todo se ha vuelto muy complicado... -murmuró para sí misma la pelirroja mientras daba un sorbo a su taza.

Sintió unos golpes en su hombro, se giró y vio que se trataba de Amane, quien le estaba sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -preguntó.

-C-Claro... -contestó Nagisa casi susurrando, un ligero rubor había teñido sus mejillas.

Amane procedió a sentarse aún con aquella sonrisa adornando su rostro. Nagisa siempre había pensado que aquella persona no era de las que hablara mucho con los demás, después de todo cada vez que Nagisa la había visto siempre tenía aquella expresión intimidante a pesar de ser tan popular. La pelirroja se quedó viendo a Amane fijamente y no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que ella misma la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Nagisa-kun? -preguntó Amane confundida.

-¡¿S-Sí?! -respondió casi gritando y aún más sonrojada que antes.

-¿Estás bien? Estás un poco ida...

-T-Tranquila-dijo y levantó sus manos-. ¡S-Sólo estaba pensando! Es todo.

-¿Y en qué pensabas? -preguntó Amane con verdadera curiosidad.

-E-En ti... -contestó casi susurrando pero eso fue suficiente para que Amane la escuchara.

La verdad era que no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Para sorpresa de Nagisa el rostro de Amane se tornó completamente rojo, era la primera vez que la veía así, la pelirroja no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver aquello.

-¡N-No es lo que parece! Es solo que... bueno... siempre pareces una persona fría y distante...-la pelirroja se percató de lo que había dicho-. ¡L-Lo siento! No quise faltarte al respeto ni nada es solo que... -Nagisa dejó de hablar al escuchar a Amane reírse-. ¿Huh?

-Perdón perdón-respondió Amane mientras dejaba de reír-. Es sólo que me hizo mucha gracia lo nerviosa que estabas, sólo eso...

-Jo... Amane-san...-respondió Nagisa apenada ante aquella burla-. Pero lo que dije antes es cierto. Amane-san parece desde lejos una persona con la que es difícil lidiar.

-B-Bueno...-trató de responder Amane-. En gran parte se debe a mi aspecto, y también al hecho de que soy la estrella de Spica, por lo que debo comportarme como tal.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué importa lo que piensen los demás? Quiero decir, de nada sirve comportarse bien si no eres feliz -fue lo único que contestó Nagisa antes de volver a probar su té.

Amane se quedó viendo fijamente a la pelirroja mientras procesaba lo que acababa de decirle. Más de una vez se le había pasado por la mente la idea de mandar todo lejos y ser quién realmente era.

 _-''Esta chica...'' -_ pensó Amane con una sonrisa.

-¿Está libre este asiento? -preguntó una voz que Amane conocía de sobra, y que el sólo oírla a lo lejos la ponía de un pésimo humor.

-¿E-Etoile-sama? -preguntó Nagisa sorprendida.

-Hola Nagisa-dijo con una sonrisa-. Hola, Príncipe de Spica -dijo Shizuma con un tono totalmente diferente al que había usado con la pelirroja.

-Etoile-sama -fue lo único que Amane dijo.

Shizuma se sentó justo al lado de Nagisa haciendo que un leve tono rojizo apareciera en las mejillas de la pelirroja. Ante semejante Amane no pudo hacer mas que enfadarse, cosa que Shizuma notó y le dio por respouesta una sonrisa burlona.

-¿De qué estábais hablando? -preguntó Shizuma.

-B-Bueno... -empezó a decir Nagisa pero fue interrumpida por Amane.

-Estábamos hablando de mí.

-¿Oh? ¿En serio?-preguntó Shizuma con tono sarcástico-. No pensé que fueras tan interesante.

Ante este comentario Amane agudizó aún más su mirada sobre Shizuma, la Etoile por su parte le dedicaba de vez en cuando sonrisas burlonas.

 _-''¿Por qué siento que estoy en peligro...?'' -_ pensó Nagisa un poco temerosa al ver cómo Amane y Shizuma se miraban la una a la otra.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo las dos? -una voz interrumpió aquel concurso de miradas que Amane y Shizuma tenían.

Ambas desviaron la mirada al escuchar aquella voz. Ambas chicas sabían perfectamente a quien pertenecía, y no podía haber llegado en peor momento.

-Miyuki... -dijo Shizuma por lo bajo.

-No deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo Shizuma, aún tienes trabajo que hacer. Y a ti-dijo mirando a Amane-. La presidenta de Spica te está buscando, será mejor que no tardes mucho en ir.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus asientos en contra de su voluntad y procedieron a retirarse, no sin levantar rumores por toda la cafetería ya que era raro ver a la Etoile y al Príncipe de Spica juntos. Miyuki también se dispuso a retirarse pero justo antes de hacerlo desvió su mirada y le guiñó el ojo a Nagisa, cosa que confundió a la pelirroja.

 _-''¿Se dio cuenta de la situación y vino a detenerlas?''_ -se preguntó Nagisa a sí misma mientras veía a las tres chicas salir de la cafetería.

Los días pasaron y las clases volvieron a su normalidad. Nagisa había tenido problemas con el francés pero gracias a la ayuda constante de Shizuma había sido capaz de avanzar considerablemente. Ahora los exámenes habían pasado y las chicas se encontraban libres al fin.

O esa era lo que ellas creían.

Las tres chicas más populares de toda _Ichigo-sha_ habían estado en las nubes todo este tiempo, ¿la razón? Cierta pelirroja que continuaba embaucándolas con su mirada. Al principio Miyuki había sido la menos afectada por los encantos de aquella chica pero ahora se encontraba casi tan mal como Shizuma.

Todas se encontraban ahora en el comedor principal, Shizuma había terminado de hacer los rezos de la mañana y ahora las chicas se encontraban disfrutando del desayuno. De repente, en medio de aquella paz tan agradable una voz femenina se escuchó en toda la sala.

-Espero no causar molestias pero sólo quería recordaros que en unos días será el festival del otoño. Así que quería que todas pusieran todo el esfuerzo -terminó la monja encargada.

-¿Festival del otoño? ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó una chica que probablemente era nueva.

-Nada del otro mundo-volvió a responder la monja-. Todos los años en _Ichigo-sha_ celebra una especie de festival. Es sólo para que os relajéis, después de todo estáis sometidas a mucha presión.

 _''Ya no...''_ pensó Miyuki con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Shizuma.

-Entiendo... -dijo la estudiante de antes.

La monja miró a varios y sitios para comprobar que estaba sola y, efectivamente, la supervisora se había retirado para atender a otros asuntos.

-En realidad el objetivo principal es lograr acercarte más a esa persona especial -dijo con una pícara sonrisa provocando que varias estudiantes empezaran a hablar por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo es eso? -preguntó otra estudiante.

-Hay muchas actividades que se usan para eso, ya sabéis: las obras de teatro, las actividades deportivas y demás. Y lo más importante: la danza alrededor del fuego tradicional.

 _''POR SUPUESTO QUE ERA ESO''_ se gritó Shizuma a sí misma, después de todo no era la primera vez que hacía eso. Desvió la mirada y, por mera casualidad, Shizuma, Miyuki y Amane se miraron entre ellas fijamente, adivinando los pensamientos de la otra las tres desviaron sus miradas a toda velocidad y la posaron en cierta pelirroja. Pero ahí no acaba la cosa: cuando miraron a la chica se dieron cuenta de que la chica con la que ella siempre estaba, Tamao, las estaba mirando a las tres fijamente mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

 _''Oh no, no serás capaz...''_ pensaron las tres en cuanto vieron aquella sonrisa. Tamao pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su compañera de habitación le empezó a hablar al oído haciendo que esta se sonrojase. Las tres chicas apretaron sus puños por debajo de la mesa mientras veían aquella escena desarrollarse. Nagisa miró a Tamao y asintió con su cabeza, luego volvió a su desayuno. Tamao clavó de nuevo sus ojos en las tres chicas y luego imitó a Nagisa.

...

Cuatro misteriosas figuras se encontraban en medio del bosque no muy lejos de la biblioteca. Las cuatro chicas se miraban fijamente las unas a las otras con ojos no muy amigables. Tamao fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Sucede algo senpais? ¿Por qué me habéis citado aquí? -dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-No te hagas la tonta Suzumi-san-dijo Miyuki-. Sabemos que tienes algo planeado para el festival.

-No sé de qué plan habla Rokujō-senpai. Lo único que haré será pasar una agradable y romántica velada con Nagisa-chan -dijo con mirada desafiante que tomó desprevenidas a las tres mayores.

-Sabía que tenías algo planeado... -murmuró Amane.

-No debe alterarse Ōtori-senpai, después de todo es el príncipe de Spica -dijo con sorna Tamao.

-Pareces una buena chica en el exterior pero en el fondo eres una bruja -dijo esta vez Shizuma, a lo cual Tamao respondió con una carcajada.

-Por favor, ¿me estás diciendo que tú no intentarás nada con Nagisa? Seguro que a la mínima que te deje sola le harás todo tipo de cosas obscenas.

-Ese no es el punto Suzumi -respondió Shizuma irritada al ser descubierta tan fácilmente.

-Exacto. El punto es que estoy compitiendo contra la gran Etoile, el Príncipe de Spica y la aclamada Presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Si lo miramos objetivamente estoy en desventaja, ¿no es así?

-Da igual-respondió Amane-. Usaré todo lo que pueda para ganarme el corazón de Nagisa. Esa chica es una joya entre todas nosotras.

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor -dijo Tamao con una sonrisa.

-Creo que hemos llegado a un punto muerto -dijo Miyuki.

-Lo mejor-dijo Tamao-, será dejar que las cosas pasen de manera natural. ¿No creéis? -dijo y las otras tres chicas se miraron e hicieron un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Se despidieron y cada una tomó su propio camino.

 _''Como si fuera a dejarlo así"_ pensaron exactamente las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo.

...

El mencionado festival llegó y los ánimos estaban por las nubes. A muchas chicas les hacía mucha ilusión un evento que les permitiera olvidar por un momento todas las obligaciones a las que estaban sometidas constantemente. Aquel era realmente un excelente ambiente en el que todas la estaban pasando de maravilla.

Aunque había una chica, cierta pelirroja que no lo estaba pasando tan bien.

Nagisa no había tenido ni un solo momento para relajarse. Siempre había alguien que requería sus servicios para cualquier cosa. No es que aquello la molestara, todo lo contrario, le alegraba saber que era de utilidad para las demás, pero ella tambien quería relajarse y disfrutar de aquel evento.

Ahora se encontraba por los pasillos de la residencia, comtemplando aquel lugar desolado que normalmente estaba a revosar de vida. Vio una figura en la lejanía, se trataba de Rokujō Miyuki, quien iba cargando una gran pila de papeles y parecía que tenía problemas. Nagisa apresuró el paso y se colocó frente a ella.

-Déjeme ayudarle -dijo con una sonrisa y tomó la mitad de aquella pila.

-Muchas gracias, eres de mucha ayuda -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que la pelirroja no alcanzó a ver.

Miyuki guió a Nagisa hasta la sala del consejo estudiantil y le indicó dónde dejar los documentos. Luego de acabar la tarea Miyuki le ofreció un poco de té a la pelirroja, cosa que ella al principio rechazó pero que acabó aceptando. La presidenta del consejo preparó la bebida y le ofreció una taza a Nagisa. Estuvieron hablando hasta que la menor acabó con el contenido de la taza y anunció que tenía que marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la presidenta la acorraló contra la pared con sus brazos a ambos lados de la pobre chica.

-¿Rokujō-senpai? -preguntó Nagisa nerviosa ante aquella acción.

-Por favor, dime sólo Miyuki, Nagisa -dijo con un tono de voz que hizo que Nagisa se sintiera a punto de desmayarse.

-L-Lo siento, M-Miyuki-san...

-Miyuki a secas -ordenó Miyuki con una sonrisa. Ahora entendía el porqué Shizuma siempre hacía esto, podría acostumbrarse perfectamente.

Miyuki tomó la barbilla de Nagisa y empezó a darle delicados besos en el cuello haciendo que la menor soltara ligeros gemidos.

-Sabes-dijo Miyuki rompiendo el silencio-. Desde que has llegado he tenido mas trabajo de lo normal.

-Yo... lo siento por eso... -murmuró Nagisa mirando al suelo.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Eres una chica muy peculiar, nada parecido a lo que estoy acostumbrada a ver en las estudiantes de aquí, y eso me gusta.

Nagisa no respondió a aquel comentario, estaba demasiado concentrada en no desmayarse en aquel momento. Sintió que su rostro era levantado ligeramente por las manos de Miyuki, vio a la presidenta directo a los ojos mientras que la mayor se acercaba peligrosamente a lo que Nagisa creía inevitable, cerró sus ojos y dejó las cosas pasar.

...

Nagisa corría a través del bosque a toda velocidad mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hacía solo unos momentos antes. No es como si no le hubiera gustado, todo lo contrario, pero se sentía un poco mal al haber besado a la presidenta. Se preguntó si aquello estaba bien.

Por ir centraba en sus problemas mentales no se dio cuenta por donde iba, tropezó con una raíz salida de un árbol y a punto de caer si no hubiera sido porque algo detuvo su caída. Miró hacia arriba y se encontó con la mirada penetrante de Shizuma. Como era normal aquellos ojos ejercían un efecto increíble en la pelirroja, quien se encontró a merced de la Etoile. Shizuma apretó a Nagisa aún más contra su cuerpo mientras que la menor sentía los suaves pechos de la Etoile contra su rostro.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Nagisa? -preguntó Shizuma con su suave voz.

-B-Bueno... Venía de hacer algo y se me había hecho tarde...

-¿Qué es ese algo Nagisa? -preguntó Shizuma mirando directamente a Nagisa a los ojos.

-B-Bueno... -intentó responder la menor.

-Entiendo-respondió Shizuma intuyendo qué era lo que había sucedido-. _''Se me adelantó''-_ pensó la Etoile-. Esto es malo, no puedo dejarme ganar, ¿no crees? -dijo Shizuma acercándose cada vez mas a los labios de Nagisa.

Shizuma empezó a besar a la menor con suma delicadeza, como si tratara de una fina pieza de porcerlana. Al principio Nagisa intentó negarse, pero como había sucedido con Miyuki aquello era inútil, por lo que se concentró en disfrutar de aquel momento.

...

Nagisa sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer. Se apoyó en una valla y empezó a mirar al cielo mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado ese día. Primero la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, luego la Etoile, y después Tamao, quien después de haberla encontrado vagando por ahí le pidió ayuda con el nuevo poema que había escrito, Nagisa al principio creyó que realmente quería ayuda con eso pero pronto descubrió que no era así, y una vez mas estuvo a merced del placer.

La pelirroja se llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas mientras se preguntaba a sí misma si aquello realmente estaba bien, después de todo se había besado con tres chicas diferentes en un mismo día y lo peor era que si la posibilidad volvía a repetirse seguramente lo volvería a hacer. En medio de estas cavilaciones una mano amable se posó en su hombro. La pelirroja se giró a toda velocidad asustada ante aquella mano y descubrió a una Amane que la veía a punto de reír.

-Jo Amane-senpai... -dijo Nagisa haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, tu reacción fue demasiado para mí-dijo e intentó calmarse-. Dime, ¿qué haces aquí sola?

-Bueno... He tenido un día agitado y ahora estaba tratando de descansar. ¿Y usted?

-Estaba practicando, dentro de un rato haré una demostración para todas las chicas con mi caballo.

-Increíble -respondió Nagisa.

Amane la miró durante unos segundos con una sonrisa hasta que por fin dijo:

-¿Quieres intentarlo?

-¡¿Yo?!-exclamó sorprendida-. Imposible, me caería al primer intento.

-Tranquila-dijo y le ofreció su mano-. Yo estaré contigo.

Nagisa vaciló por unos segundos pero las ganas que tenía por intentar aquello eran demasiado grandes. Siempre había visto a Amane montar su caballo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y la hacía imaginarse qué se sentía estar allí arriba. Seguro que era una sensación increíble.

-De acuerdo -contestó emocionada y tomó la mano de Amane.

Ahora Amane y Nagisa estaban montando el caballo de la primera. La menor, a pesar de estar acompañada por una experta, no podía dejar de estar un tanto asustada por estar encima de aquel animal. Amane, notando esto hizo que su caballo levantara las patas delanteras haciendo que el cuerpo de Nagisa se presionara contra el suyo. El prícipe de Spica sonrió en su interior y dio inicio a su plan.

-Dime Nagisa, ¿te has encontrado hoy con alguien? -preguntó Amane susurrándole al oído de la pelirroja provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina.

-B-Bueno... Sí, he visto a algunas personas, ¿p-por qué la pregunta?

-Simple curiosidad -dijo mordió suavemente la oreja de la pelirroja haciendo que estaba soltara una exclamación.

-¡¿A-Amane-senpai...? ¿Qué está haciendo? -preguntó Nagisa totalmente roja ahora.

-Algo que llevo queriendo hacer durante mucho tiempo -dijo mientras besaba el cuello de la menor.

-No podemos... Alguien podría vernos -dijo casi susurrando.

-Conque ese es el problema ¿eh? Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Amane llevo a Nagisa al interior del establo. Una vez dentro puso a la pelirroja contra la pared y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Solo que esta vez Amane incluso se atravió a palpar suavemente los pechos de la menor. Amane descubrió, por la mirada de la chica, que no era la primera en hacer aquello, cosa que en cierta manera la irritó, pero no iba a dejarse vencer por lo que se puso manos a la obra.

...

Cuatro figuras se miraban fijamente a una distancia considerable del evento principal. Cada una era una mezcla entre felicidad e irritación. Felicidad por lo que habían logrado hacer con la pelirroja, pero también irritación porque sabían que no habían sido la única.

-Por lo que puedo observar-dijo primero Shizuma-. Todas nos hemos divertido hoy, ¿no es así?

Amane miró fijamente sus manos mientras recordaba el tacto de los pechos y el trasero de la pelirroja.

-Increíble... -murmuró para sí misma, aunque todas las presentes pudieron escucharla perfectamente.

-¿Crees que escogerá a alguna de nosotras? -preguntó Miyuki ignorando a Amane.

-No lo creo-respondió Tamao-. Nagisa-chan es una chica demasiado buena, no podrá escoger a una de nosotras sabiendo que le hará daño a las demás.

-Creo que le hemos planteado un dilema demasaido grande para ella -respondió Shizuma mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Tenemos que decidir cómo lo haremos.

-¿Qué tal si la primera que llega a donde está ella se convierte en su novia? -preguntó Amane porfin.

-¿Y dónde está? -respondió Shizuma.

-Creo que está en la hoguera -respondió Tamao.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. Un denso silencio se hizo presente en el lugar.

-Vaya si se ha hecho tarde -dijo de repente Tamao.

-Es verdad, será mejor que...-de repente su frase fue interrumpida al ver como Miyuki empezaba a correr-. ¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí! -exclamó a la vez que se ponía a correr.

Ningún acontecimiento deportivo, ya sea unos Juegos Olímpicos o un mundial de atletismo habría desplegado tal demostración de pasión y competitividad en toda su historia. Allí estaban, cuatro de las mas famosas alumnas de toda la residencia en una carrera cuyo premio al final era el corazón de Nagisa. Muchas alumnas, y también maestras y monjas, se asombraron al ver a Amane, Shizuma, Tamao y sobretodo a Miyuki correr a través del campus. En sus rostros se apreciaban unas emociones que nunca antes habían sentido. Tamao había estado a punto de ser la ganadora pero Miyuki, en un rastrero movimiento, le había hecho un placaje tirándola al suelo no sólo a ella sino a las otras dos chicas.

Todos alrededor se asustaron y asombraron al ver a aquellas cuatro aclamadas alumnas pelear como si fueran unas niñas de primaria.

-¡Yo... he sido la primera! -dijo Tamao tratando de quitarse a Miyuki de encima.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver te dejaré pasar! -exclamó Miyuki.

-¡Oi! ¡Príncipe suéltame de una vez quieres! -dijo Shizuma enfadada.

-¡Estás loca si crees que te dejaré ir Etoile!

El consejo estudiantil de Miator, el de Spica y el de Le Rim, juntado a Hikari y a Yaya y el resto de alumnas veían sin poder creerlo la escena que se estaba desplegando frente a ellas: el cabello de Tamao se había soltado dejándolo totalmente libre; el uniforme de Amane era un asco total debido al color de este; varios botones de la chaqueta de Miyuki se habían soltado y Shizuma estaba totalmente cubierta de tierra.

-Mirad, es Nagisa -dijo Tamao, las otras tres chicas miraron en la dirección que la menor les estaba indicando.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba Nagisa, pero no estaba sola, justo frente a ella estaba la que parecía ser una alumna de primer grado. La chica estaba roja como un tomate y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Las cuatro chicas miraban aquella escena atentas mientras se ganaban otras miradas de las demás personas alrededor.

-¡P-P-Podría bailar conmigo Onee-sama! ¡Por favor! -exclamó Tsukidate Chiyo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Por supuesto Chiyo-chan -dijo y le extendió su mano.

La menor, con una gran sonrisa tomó la mano de su amada Onee-sama y se preparó para el baile mientras que las otras cuatro veían cómo la chica de sus sueños se iba con otra.

-Supongo que podemos preguntarle después -dijo Amane ya mas calmada. Cosa que las otras tres estuvieron de acuerdo.

Así pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin la voz de Tamao rompió el silencio:

-El siguiente baile será mío.

-Al parecer no has aprendido nada hoy, ¿eh Suzumi? -dijo Miyuki mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se recogía las mangas del uniforme.

-Lo siento mucho senpai, pero soy muy testaruda -respondió mientas imitaba la acción.

-Eso es, destruiros entre vosotras que yo me quedaré con el premio -dijo Shizuma con una espeluznante sonrisa.

-Me temo que no puedo dejar que eso ocurra Etoile-sama. Si alguien se quedará con esa chica seré yo -dijo Amane y arrojó su chaqueta lejos de ahí, acción que sorprendió a todas las presentes.

-Tienes mucho que aprender si quieres convertirte en Etoile, Príncipe -dijo Shizuma mientras se colocaba frente a ella.

 _Y así las cuatro estuvieron luchando eternamente por el corazón de aquella chica especial._

 **FIN.**


End file.
